Scores
In the score is a list of the players with their individual amount of points in a certain area, ordered in decreasing numbers. They are split up into 100 positions each. One can either chose the type of score wanted, or the desired positions, including the "Own position" choice that automatically shows the accordant 100 positions. The "Own position" is highlighted in green , those of your alliance partners in yellow . If two or more players have the same amount of points, which for example often happens in the scientists score, the latest player getting the shared number is listed at the top of them. Those scores are used to determine the progress of a player in various aspects of the game. Players may also want compete against each other for the high scores. The different types of highscores are explained below. Total score This score is determined by the sum of two of the eleven individual scores, plus the number of all citizens in your towns. * each = 1 point * sum of individual scores = Master Builders score + Scientists score + Military (Generals) score Total\ Score\ =\ Citizens\ +\ Master\ Builders\ +\ Scientists\ +\ Military\ (Generals) Master builders This score is determined by the amount of resources spent on all your buildings. This formula is applied to the base cost of buildings and does not take into consideration the cost reduction of the research Pulley, Geometry, and Spirit Level or reduction buildings that reduce resource requirements such as Architect's Offices, Carpenters, Firework Test Areas, Opticians and Wine Presses (meaning that if a building costs 100,000 resources before any cost reductions are applied you will get 1,000 points regardless of whether you have a Level 1 or a Level 32 Carpenter or the level of research). * each spent on buildings: 0.01 points * each spent on buildings: 0.01 points * each spent on buildings: 0.01 points * each spent on buildings: 0.01 points * each spent on buildings: 0.01 points : This means you get 1 point for every 100 resources spent on buildings. :* For example, Academy Level 3: for Level 3 + for Level 2 + for Level 1 = A total of = 2.27 Master Builders points. Building levels This score is determined by the total levels of all buildings in all of your towns. * each level: 1 point Scientists This score is determined by the number of research points invested on completed researches. * each invested on research: 0.02 points : This means you get 1 point for every spent on researches. :* For example, Deck Weapons ( ) + Conservation ( ) = * 0.02 = 0.48 Scientists points. Levels of research This score is determined by the number of completed researches. * each completed research: 4 points Military (Generals) This score is determined entirely by the amount of resources spent on each military unit or war ship that are currently active. Units disbanded or perished in battle do not count. Reduction buildings do not reduce the amount of points you get, as the points are based on the cost without any reductions. * each spent on active units and ships: 0.02 points * each spent on active units and ships: 0.02 points * each spent on active units and ships: 0.02 points * each spent on active units: 0.02 points : This means you get 1 point for every 50 resources spent on your active units and ships. :* For example, a Swordsman costs and , so each Swordsman gives (30\times0.02)+(30\times0.02) = 1.2 Generals / Military points. Gold stock (Gold supply) This score indicates how much gold a player has in their account. * each unit: 1 point Offensive points You will get points for every unit destroyed by your own attackers. This score is determined entirely by the amount of resources spent on each military unit or ship that is killed in offense. These points are then rounded towards higher number. Everyday, you will lose 5% of you current Offensive points. Players in vacation mode are excluded from the everyday deduction of this score. * each : 0.05 points * each : 0.05 points * each : 0.05 points * each : 0.05 points : This means you get 1 point for every 20 resources needed to build the units / ships that were destroyed by your attackers. :* For example, a Swordsman costs and , so each Swordsman killed by your attackers gives you (30\times0.05)+(30\times0.05) = 3 Offensive points. Defence points You will get points for every unit destroyed by your own defenders. This score is determined entirely by the amount of resources spent on each military unit or ship that is killed in defense. These points are then rounded towards higher number. Everyday, you will lose 3% of you current Defence points. * each : 0.05 points * each : 0.05 points * each : 0.05 points * each : 0.05 points : This means you get 1 point for every 20 resources needed to build the units / ships that were destroyed by your defenders. :* For example, a Swordsman costs and , so each Swordsman killed by your defenders gives you (30\times0.05)+(30\times0.05) = 3 Defence points. Trade high score You will get points for every successful transaction via the Trading post you make. Everyday, you will lose 5% of you current Trade high score. * For each spent on you get: 0.001 points * For each spent on you get: 0.001 points * For each spent on you get: 0.001 points * For each spent on you get: 0.001 points * For each spent on you get: 0.001 points : This means you get 1 point for every spent. Resources This score is determined by the amount of spent resources. The loss of units or ships does not lead to highscore deductions. The starting value for existing players is the sum of the Master Builders score plus the Donate score. * For each spent: 0.01 points * For each spent: 0.01 points * For each spent: 0.01 points * For each spent: 0.01 points * For each spent: 0.01 points : This means you get 1 point for every 100 resources spent. Donate You will get points by donating resources to the Saw mill, Vineyard, Quarry, Crystal mine, Sulphur pit and the Miracles. * For each donated: 0.01 points * For each donated: 0.01 points * For each donated: 0.01 points * For each donated: 0.01 points * For each donated: 0.01 points : This means you get 1 point for every 100 resources donated. Notes: Category:Game mechanics